zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:List of Zoids
List of Zoids by Creature Type See my blog post if you are interested in reading a comprehensive list of Zoids ordered by what type of creature they are based on. Freighttrain, The (talk) 08:05, September 5, 2019 (UTC) Work in Progress Currently updating the list to make it into a table. Looks better, easier to read and adds more info. Long list so I'm saving my progress here until it is completed. If complaints are to be raised, please do so before I undertake more of this action, but I really can't see why this would be a bad thing. Slax01 08:04, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Updated list. Once done I will do though and clear up the final column, to say whether they are names, model variants or non-model variants... should do it as I go, but I didn't think of it till now. Oh well. =.=; Slax01 22:21, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Done. Please proof read before using. Other tables will eventually be made (fuzors, variants, non-model Zoids, and other merchandise). Slax01 09:45, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Model Zoids Fuzor Zoids The following Zoids are a combination of other Zoids. Note that the following includes Zoids that have not been released in model form. Unreleased Model Zoids The following Zoids have had models produced, but were never sold to the public. Non-Model Zoids and Variants The following table lists Zoids that have not been released as a model and/or Zoids that can be recreated through the used of optional pieces, such as the Zoids Customise Parts. *The Quad Liger was released as a Gachapon mini, but never as an actual model. **The Victory Liger was released as a One-Blox kit, but never as an actual model. Title Change It should be List of Zoids Models since the page doesn't include anime or video game exclusive zoids. You could add the exclusive zoids but they tend to cause problems in articles. (I swear they are jinxed)ZGWolf 14:59, August 20, 2010 (UTC) we have a page for that List of Non-Model Zoids--Leon35 15:11, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I know we have a page for non Model Zoids, but a link on that very page says that this is a list of all zoids. it's not so the title should be changed to List of Model Zoids. (or we could add the game exclusive which is said was a bad idea anyway) ZGWolf 15:23, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Looking great! For the Designation number, what's going to happen to Zoids released under a different number during different lines? (Example: Energy Liger is EZ-72 in NJR but the Fuzors EL is FZ-15) You already have Arosaurer listed as release date 1987 and that one is RHI-008 but the current designation is it's NJR counterpart's. What do we default to? Also, are we going to include Fusion Zoids? @ ZGWolf, I think we should keep this title the same as the models inspired the rest of the Zoids media. And re-title the non-model page "List of Unreleased Zoids" so we can have a more complete counterpart including things like Mother Bio(which still has its own article) Power Mammoth and Quad Liger. SharkWings 17:29, August 20, 2010 (UTC) @SharkWings, I'm using their original designation number. Fusions are currently being added as variants of their respective zoids, though I may make a fuzors table as well. @ZGWolf, once I'm done with this table I'll make tables for non-model zoids, zoids merchandise, unreleased zoids and the like. I'll probably put them all on this page, but I'll see how manageable it is first. Though I agree, it is difficult to navigate to the non-model page currently. Slax01 21:31, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Looks like your using the NJR designation. Also, do we need every ''variation name on the side of this one chart? I mean we could just have a seperate HMM table (since HMM's are getting varients of thier own) and a seperate Fuzors/fused Zoids table (because they will be listed as variations of several Zoids when technically the fusion is niether, Griffon for example isn't an Eagle type or Lion type or Unenlagia type either). My biggest problem with this table is that the current list of zoids shows which releases each zoid was released in and their name for each release, which this table does neither of. --Azimuth727 03:17, August 21, 2010 (UTC) The problem with that is that the releases sections, as they stand, are unreliable anyway. I've already said why on the forums. I mean, try searching the "genesis" line and see what you come up with. Until the releases are fixed up, I am reluctant to add them to the table, as I do not feel that they currently constitute wiki-grade content. However, that said, it can easily be added later once the sections are brought up to par. I do agree that what I've currently got isn't the best table on earth, and I'm thinking that I'll remove the variants and fuzors from the final column and just leave alternate names. Variants and fuzors can be put into a separate table. If needed, merging them later would prove to be a simple task. Editing the table is easy, constructing them in the first place is the hard bit. Slax01 03:45, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Updated up to F with the last column only having names. Slax01 02:15, August 22, 2010 (UTC) 2 minor tweaks, Genius Wolf is more of a varient (which you have seperated) than another name, and you have double Sandspeeders. Otherwise it's looking solid. Removed the extra Sandspeeder. I also removed Genius Wolf and Crimson Horn- I notice that they are, for all intents and purposes, completely unrelated to the article that contains them, other than mild appearance similarities. In fact, they should be made into their own pages, they both appear to have enough info. Also, there are several Zoids, like the Trinity Liger, Mother Bio, Bio Spino and Bio Chimera, which are supposedly models but aren't on here (these bio's aren't on the non-model list either for that matter). Slax01 06:18, August 27, 2010 (UTC) i have an idea. since multiple zoids have multiple designation numbers, why not replace that one box and have it say "Original Designtion number" just a thought. what r your thoughts Slax?--Leon35 01:32, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I should point out that, due to the lenght of the list, I ended up just using the designation number that was in the infobox on the Zoid's respective page, which may or may not always be the original designation number (I don't know, I didn't check). I've changed the column- it would be better if we have a list with all registration numbers- but anyone is free to make formatting changes, the table is still a WIP after all. Slax01 01:43, September 6, 2010 (UTC) not very good with a template. if you think i have messed up bad before, just let me edit a template, and you will see how bad i can mess it up uninentionaly. it would be best if i left it alone. you seem to be waay better with that sorta thing. in regards to the designations, wgat about the zoids with multiple designations? hmm i guess it wont matter--Leon35 02:00, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I suggest just putting slashes- like RZ-xxx/RPZ-xxxx/EZ-xxxx, etc. -hence why I widened the column. I'm really not great at this stuff- I'm just copy pasting it from other wikis. Slax01 02:10, September 6, 2010 (UTC) That's the problem with semi-obscure Zoids that have a similar mold; when the Zoid (no matter how big the difference in releases, animal types, roles, intent for creation, designation #'s or factions) or its information isn't popular or lenghty, the Zoid gets tossed in with it's cousin no ifs ands or buts. If Genius Wolf had some stats and it's role in Battle Blox that could be a pretty decent article. Concerning the placement of those "model" Zoids that got tossed around/forgotten, that's a tough call. Some had 1 model (Bios and Trinity at least) but the intent for the single model is unknown. They could have been ready-to-go prototypes or they could have just been a demonstration custom with absolutely no intent for release (I'm pretty sure the Bios were the latter). Without a direct source it's a bit fuzzy to know what Tomy/whoever the Zoids creator was had planned for the model. Depends on what you want your categories really; "non-models" are known for thier unique media appearances so you could easily fit them in that category. Or you could group them in this table under "unreleased" (I see you have some unreleased like Power Kong) because an apearance in model form is sorta-kinda the very basic definition of an unreleased model. I think your choice to keep them off this table is much better though a small notice that these guys had model would be nice. Where are you going to put Quad Liger? The others I can't answer- but the Quad liger will be put in a separate "merchandise" table, the format of which will be different to the above table to accommodate for the differing information- it will probably be sorted by merchandise type, with releases in a sub-column, but I have not drafted these tables yet as I don't have enough info on the subject matter(s). Slax01 02:20, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Added more tables. Feel free to fill them out. Slax01 01:43, September 10, 2010 (UTC) I *think* that's everything.... If no-one points out any errors in a reasonable amount of time, I'll put this on the page, and move the current page onto the talk, so that we don't loose anything by accident. Slax01 09:52, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Quad Liger, sure it's super-obscure but at least stick it with Victory Liger, I mean it's a Zoid not just merchandise. Genius Wolf got lost somewhere, I'd say give it a place on the list even if the article goes back to leoblaze (for now...) Also, Murasame Liger Shinobe Custom and Knight custom could be tossed in with the Fuzors because that's what they are (well, close enough), as well as Valkyrie Ceasar, Groundrago, Bite Griffon and G2 Rex (yeah, I know you don't like Neo Blox but give 'em a shot on the list). Attack Zoids anyone? Poor little Shotgaroo is left out again, as well as its little freinds. Stealth Dragon could use an honorable mention in the non-model, it's relatively unique. HammerKaiser too. Centaur could be shoved in unreleased models because it was way cooler -er- more relevant to the battle story than the likes of the Bio oddballs (which I'd still consider customs based on the whacked rules around here). Uhhh, lets see... oh! What about the imfamous Black Zoid? Silverman wouldn't be happy if he saw his monstrosity forgotten. Yeah, that's about it. I'd push for a varients table but that'd take forever and a day with added frustration. Quad Liger I'll add when I get the info we need about it. citations for where the name came from, citations for the company who produced it, etc. As it stands now, it has even less info the the pilot figurines, so it can go with them until it gets the citations its lacking. From what I know of the Hammer Kaiser- it doesn't have enough info to be either classified as either a variant or a separate Zoid, therefore, to avoid missreporting fanwanking as fact, I've left it out. Stealth Dragon I cannot act on with the information I have at hand, for the same reasons as hammerkaiser. Centaur is not on this wiki, and I won't add it to this list till it is. From what I know of it, unreleased seems like a perfectly acceptable place to put it, but until the citations are provided, I won't add it. Black Zoid... we could. but its more like a wild Zoid than a Zoid Zoid. Attack Zoids, Custom Blox and Baratz have been added. The fuzors list has been edited so that its not just a copy-paste from the fuzor zoid page, and hence updated. And by the way, I don't appreciate false rumours being spread about me, so don't make ignorant claims about my preferences. Slax01 02:17, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Quad Liger, like a good number of Gashapon Zoids, is Tomy's by right but sold in Yujin (source: the packet Quad came in; and Tomy's site a long time ago). Who designed it is another quest, but several Zoids are like that (gravity Zoids are one example, Hasbro sold them but Tomy might have been in on the design) Electrogigante might havesome answers on Quad's origins if you want a more reliable source than me. Set 11 was released in 2003 if you want a date and no designation number was given. It's a Liger type for that section. Stats and faction may have been on Tomy's site in the days of yore but, like the comics, they're long gone. There's some infofloating around for stats, attacks and weaponry though I wouldn't trust it. List wise I'd just stick it in non-model and toss Gashapon on the side. No Centaur page? I'll fix that. What to do with Black Zoid... it could go in the Wild Zoids page like you said, or it could go in Silverman's page because it ''is essentially Silverman, or it could be a new page because it's a pretty important Zoid in the UK Comic. Any suggestion? I see Slash Liger made the unreleased cut, how about putting in Aero Liger and Proto Zaber in there. The game considers them new and uniqueZoids even if the average fans don't. Infact, the whole "those are Saber and Shieldy varients" thing is a myth made by people here, before Zoids Wiki they were as seperate as Blade Liger and Dark Horn, just check VSII or Battle Legends... hello tangent. Fanwanking, fun word. Stealth Dragon and HammerKaiser might be worth listing link-less for ease in searching rather than info. When listed, it will indicate that they are indeed Zoids that existed in some sort of media. Even if users won't be able to find a page on these two, at least they can know S.Dragon was Zoid from the Manga and HammerKaiser was a Zoid from the Anime. Sorta like how the Fuzors table shows which Zoids are used to create each Fuzor even when a few (Trans Rayse, Shinobe Liger) don't have thier own page or much information. If they still don't make the cut, eh. That's sorta the reason a Varients table would be handy, try looking for Sabre the shiny kitty, it's under Zaber Fang or Sabre the Gravity Saurer pilot. Someone, say a guy who found his Zoids 2 collection, looking for a bit of wiki info on Sabre only knowing it was a Zoid would find nothing in the S section, how would he know to go all the way down to Z? Same with Great Saber or Terox, sure they'll get a re-direct but a confusing one. Eh, too much work anyhow. @Quad Liger- That info doesn't belong here- it belongs on the Quad Liger page. Once its added there I'll add it here. @Black Zoid- a Silverman page would work- there are alot of pages that need making- but I've been prioritising this page, as its the most important navigation-wise. But as you can see, it's taking a while. @Aero and Proto- I've not added anything from the Video Games(other than the ones with their own pages) because I don't have a citation for them. this is because I can't get my database on Saga DS filled out (with DS being the most recent). If I could, I am more than happy to put them in, where approrpiate, thanks to the nifty tree-table that Saga DS has, but until then, I can't be certain which Zoid goes into which tree (the Areo I'm pretty sure would be in the slot between Spark Liger and Shield Liger DCS- both of which I think are simply shield Liger mods, but the Proto Zaber could be in one of three different lists). I don't have VS, so I can't check those games. And that page you linked to doesn't tell me they are uniqe Zoids- only that they were released in Cyber Drive. I may be misreading, but hey, I can't learn Japanese overnight xD @Hammer Kaiser, given the anime info, this not going on this list, any more than the sub Prozen uses to move that Glacier to New Helic City. Sure, additional information may prove it is a stand-alone Zoid that should be mentioned, but until those citations are provided, its not going on here. Stealth Dragon I know nothing about, so it could go somewhere, but again, would need citations to justify the location. @Variants table- Yeah, it'd be a good thing to have. I can't do it myself, unless I can figure out how to fill out this stupid Saga DS database-diagram (I have the friggin Zoid, so why is it not on the database- WHY???) Slax01 00:02, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Is the Quad info up to Wiki par? I'll put it on Quad's page if the info's good. How about a a better link with the actual manual listingProto and Aero as seperate Zoids. Actually, the manual is pretty handy, it shows Geno Hydrais a new Zoid as well as Buster Furyand the like. Best part is, the manual Zoids are considered "base Zoids", no varients are included in the manual, 'cause that would be a HUGE book if it did. (The other link I got about 'new something something Zoido' but I'm a crappy translator too. Those new guys aren't available in the first VS and they can't be downgraded to or upgraded from a different Zoid either) Varients, hmm, I could take a crack at it if you could explain how to make a table. Really, I was just thinking varient name, which Zoid it is a varient of, and (if available) maybe the designation number, maybe. Still that'd take a loooong time, and most of the list is darn right spiffy in its current form, really cool stuff dude. Saga database would be so much easier if they just went the road of Pokemon. Pffft, I got the Zoid, now I gotta find another one to battle and hope the data is collected before I destroy it? C'mon, I'm going to fry a couple hundred Zoids that way! Maybe my brain too... @Quad Liger: *shrug* I dunno XD I really don't know stuff all about the models- put it on the page and hopefully someone else will comment either way (hence why I say add it to that page- it gets lost on this page)- seems fine to me though. @scans, well, the buster fury is not a stand-alone Zoid- it is a fuzor (and I will be fixing the fury page, but there's a shitload of problems with the current info that I've been trying to sort out first- with only limited success). Therefore, these scans give me no reason to assume the areo and proto are unique. Not saying you're wrong, just that the info I've been given doesn't support the addition. @how to make a table: copy paste what I've got now, it's all pretty straightforward- the first line ( style blahblahbah) is just setting the border, all the ones following an ! are headers, the width (in pixels?) in quotes, followed by the column's name. Then the "|-" means start a new row, while the "|" means start a new column, and the curly brackets end the table. If you have rich text on, I recommend turning it off. it sucks. Slax01 09:28, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Black Zoid has info in Silverman's page, is he going up or benched for time being? :Not until that page is brought up to scratch. The template needs filling, for starters. Slax01 09:18, September 19, 2010 (UTC) So many varients! Okay, so I'm going off your list on the left to each article collecting names of varients and finding a few hiccups. What do I do with varients released in a fusion set (i.e. Valkyrie Cesear version of Hard Bear or Matrix Dragon Leoblaze) since they are components of a whole Zoid? :If the components and the fuzor are listed, there's no need to list them twice. As I said before, separate reelases should be added to the (main) list, but first the releases page(s) need to be fixed- we can't say NJR and Fuzors are sepearate here if they're on the same page elsewhere on the wiki.Slax01 09:18, September 19, 2010 (UTC) What happens to varients of the same Zoid under the same name (Zoidzilla of OER and Zoidzilla of Zoids 2 or Great Saber Gold and Great Saber original) do I only put one since it goes to one article? :No idea. Whatever floats your boat. This is why I haven't made a (model) variants table BTW. Slax01 09:18, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Should I include a line-release column (OJR, Hasbro, Rebirth) to help clarify each varient? :see above about releases. Slax01 09:18, September 19, 2010 (UTC) What happens to CAS and B-CAS? There's actually two issues in there, the first is whether-or-not they are 'varients' and the second is if what to do if they have varients of thier own (NAR Zero Falcon, NJR Zero Falcon and Fuzors Zero Falcon not to mention that blue Mass Produced version). :Hence why I was going to work off saga DS's tree- if we go by that, we know what is derived from what, even if it is screwey. As it stands, all I can say is use discretion. Slax01 09:18, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and what do you consider a varient? As in, what criteria does a model's varient have to meet to make it an official varient versus a simple re-color or international re-issue. Guess I should have asked that first. XD :I refuse to put a definition on it, if the answer can't be found in Zoids media then it shouldn't be used- hence my preference to go via the games. As for re-issues, well again, I have to point to my long-running grudge against the current releases page(s).Slax01 09:18, September 19, 2010 (UTC) The issue I have with Proto and Aero not on the list is that they are more significant individual Zoids than quite a number of the Zoids on both the Non-Model and Unreleased catagories, even some of the regular model Zoids. Proto/Aero have thier own stats, made multiple apearances, had official named pilots (Shoma and Kouki, Kouki more prominant in VSIII), could never be down-graded to thier cousin Zoids, had unique weapons that could not be shared with other Zoids, had individual EX attacks that were not replicated by thier cousins and were plain used for different things than thier cousins, they can't even be colored the same pattern as the counter-parts. Aero for example is all-around more ferocious in stats than Shieldy, infact it was quite literally built for speed and used for lighter combat (so says battle legends, maybe legacy too but I don't trust legacy), the design of the head allows Aero to open up its mane and make a pair of 'wings' to further it's final rainbow assault (which is very different from both Blade Liger's and Shield Ligers) not to mention it's got a smoke canopy with red eyes, a rare thing on republic Zoids. Compare that to DCS-J which was not listed as a seperate Zoid, could be downgraded, used the same weapons, used the same attacks, used the same final assault and could easily be colored the same. OR compare it with Dark Horn, Dark horn too could be downgraded to Red Horn, used the same final attack etc. and wasn't even considered a seperate Zoid in the instruction manual's List of Zoids. Then take a look at Slash Liger or Ninja Saix, one appearance in a lesser released media a piece and they were both used for similar purposes (speed, albiet stealthy speed or hacking things like other bladey's just more awesome) as thier counter-parts. Proto, oh golly I got alot on Proto, but I'll keep it to awesome sniper gun, way cooler attacks and for one appearance (Cyberdrive, the game that comes with red Diablo Tiger, I believe) it was called Smilodon-type, not tiger, Smilodon. Oh, and scans are from a part of the booklet that is literally the List of Zoids for that game. Apparently Buster is indeed a seperate Zoid, er at least in Trading cards, games and this wiki (weren't you the one who created Fuzors as seperate zoids? just curious 'cause I may be mistaking you for someone else) :Yes, I created (some) fuzors as separate pages- for navigation purposes though- not for any of the reasons you are stating. Since I don't think you're getting my point- apply your logic to the Spark Liger, Proto Breaker, Geno Scissors, Geno Hydra KA, Trinity Liger EV, etc. If it can be done, then so be it, make the necessary changes to teh list. if it can't be done, then thats why I haven't added it. Slax01 But if it's a case of those Proto and Aero just not having enough info on thier respective pages to make the list then that's just fine. I can fix that in due time. After some varient questing maybe. :As per teh Quad Liger, and everyone else's comments, if it doesn't have info on the wiki, it ain't going on the listSlax01 09:18, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Objection! I still think we need to note which names go with each release of each Zoid and which releases each Zoid was released in (even if it had the same name). Other than that, I think this looks pretty good.--Azimuth727 20:50, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Sure, no problem by me, provided the releases are cleaned up first. no point putting "NJR, Fuzors" if NJR and fuzors are on the same page. That just confuses people (notably: myself). Slax01 09:28, September 18, 2010 (UTC) The Zoids under "unreleased model Zoids" (other than Gravity Rex, which seems to have gotten to prototype stage) all only existed as customs, so I don't know if that's the best thing to call them. Unreleased implies that they could have been produced, but weren't. Pointytilly 11:45, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Umm, I don't see the problem here- "could have been produced but weren't" pretty much applies to everything in life- they haven't mass-produced the real-grade gundam statue. Doesn't mean they can't. That's why I wrote- "never sold to the public" underneath. "Unsold" could also work- but that implies ones that failed to sell, which is a separate issue. But hey, its a wiki, you have a better word, just edit it in. Slax01 12:02, September 18, 2010 (UTC) There's a big difference between a prototype and a one-off custom. The former got as far as molds or other more serious business construction geared towards being released as a kit, the latter is...well, a custom. If every single custom Zoid ever made in a magazine or anything else gets a listing there...well, it's gonna be one helluva table. I'm not sure about what to call it—should there be one for things that hit prototypeland but not any farther, like Battle Rex? Pointytilly 12:09, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, so I'm supposed to know what moulds tomy or its subsidiary companies have, or have ever had, when I try and make a list of Zoids? Sorry about that, my omniscience must've shut down for a moment there. Now that I've got it back up and running I guess I also have to come up with a new title for the table as well... How about "Non-production original designs"? clunky, but the that's the least pedantic thing I can come up with. Battle Rex is already on the list, and I see no need to move it. Its not like there's any reason to not call it a deadborder derivative. As for the custom question, well, I may be expected to be omniscient, but that doesn't mean you can't think for yourself. Just go through the steps- this is the Zoids wiki, so every Zoid should have a mention. Therefore, if it doesn't have a mention, its not a Zoid. Mention it first and then add it to the list. Standard rules for making pages holds. If it passes those critera, it gets on the list. Not sooner. Slax01 13:19, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Variants table as per the "Zoids Tree" image (not included due to size) I've managed to figure out the Zoids saga ds database, so I've made up a new variants table. Needs work, as I only did a quick job, but editing is easier than creating. Slax01 10:23, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Maybe you could include a notice about different "varient" Zoids that are included on one page. Something to the effect of Various Zoids distributed/created by Tomy and affiliates have been included with similarly structured counter-parts for navigational purposes. '' Or in something that ball-park to explain why Zoid A (Shield Ligers, Krark, Gojulases, Genius Wolf et cetera) has a bunch of seperately released/created "varients" in one page but Zoid B (Soul Tiger, Geno Breaker, Ice Blazer, Mother Bio etc.) is seperated from it's cousin. Or why Zoid C (Liger Zero, Berserk Fury) has a "varient" page but Zoids A and B do not. :"My" rule (note that there is no real concensus on the matter) is that any page that has enough info to be split, should be split. Simple as that. C Zoids have Variant pages because when I made those pages, it was much easier to collect the info into one page than half a dozen little ones, and essentially, no-one has edited them since. If enough info can be found about a specific variant of a Zoid, then by all means, split it. The thing to note here is that nowhere do I define what constitutes a variant, because that's not something I wish to do, as it is too subjective. If someone can come up with a rule that doesn't amount to individual discretion, it'd be a welcome asset to have. I intended to update the rules page when I redid the main page, but that's gone astray thanks to this stupid new skin business. Slax01 It would actually make much more sense to lump them together rather then make seperate pages. I would give a example, but, well, you kinda already listed them out. So ya, we'll leave it as being much more effective to the Wiki to have lower numbers of articles with alot of info, rather then alot of articles with no info. (Zoids Fanatic 03:38, November 14, 2010 (UTC)) Honestly don't care which zoids have "varient" pages/ are considered "varients" or not, just thought a notice would be handy to help visitors/editors understand it's a navigational (?) or informational/length reason why some Zoids are together on this list. ''hence I italicized a prototype notice that could be changed and possibly added at the top of the list of zoids page. :But like I said, there is no real reason for the bundling. This is only my rule, not anyone else's, and it only holds because I'm the one who made this list, and I don't represent the Wiki community. This is also (one of the reasons) why I haven't moved the table off the talk page yet. So while I could add the disclaimer, I don't feel it appropriate. Slax01 22:03, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Couple quick notes 1: anyone have a citation for "Buster Gojulas", legacy translates it to "Gojulas Giga Cannon". ::On this topic, I caution against the use of unofficial internet sites as a reference, as many of them make stuff up, or heavily employ liberalisations and I've seen some sites photoshop fantranslations onto otherwise official images. Also, members are often active on multiple sites, so "frequency of use" is often not a good guage to correctness. This is not to say anything on the page is wrong or incorrect (or even that fansites were cited), just a word of caution, as this was how incorrect info made it onto the wiki in the past (on mass I might add xD). 2: everything on the list should be in an article (if not its own) on the wiki, for obvious reasons. 3: anyone care to archive the above discussions? they are painfully out of date and no longer relevant. Slax01 10:54, March 14, 2011 (UTC) After a bit of checking, Buster Gojulas (on the Fuzors Giga box, in Japanese only) is VERY SLIGHTLY different from Gojulas Giga Cannon (as seen in Legacy). Buster Gojulas has some white armour bits on the side of the cannons, while Giga Cannon doesn't. You're the mod, so I'll let you decide whether to split them or not ;) Cheironyx 11:15, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Umm, I'm not a staff member, but either way, common sense should tell you the answer here, I'd've thought it be pretty obvious xD Slax01 21:30, March 14, 2011 (UTC)